The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector, and more particularly to such a coaxial cable connector which can be selectively switched between two signal transmission paths.
A coaxial cable connector provides no function for signal transmission when the matching coaxial cable connector is disconnected, and it provides a signal path for signal transmission only after the installation of the matching coaxial cable connector. Because a coaxial cable connector provides only one signal transmission path, it cannot fit certain equipment which requires two selective signal paths. For example, when a mobile telephone is carried by the user, it receives radio signal directly by its antenna. However, when used in a car, the antenna of the mobile telephone may be unable to receive radio signal well. In this case, the antenna of the mobile telephone may have to be directly connected to the receiving antenna of the car so that the mobile telephone can achieve satisfactory signal receiving during running of the car.